the demon auction
by Mew Suger
Summary: its been 5 years since the bone eaters well has close now kagome iis the richest person in japan. what does she do with that money. save demons at the demon auction. what happens when some familer demons show up at the auction. don't own inuyasha and first inuyasha story. kougaxkagome and some other kagomex parings
1. Chapter 1

{Kagome's pov}

It's been 5 years since the well closed. I wonder how everyone is doing. Maybe kouga and ayame mated finally and inuyasha found someone too. I know sango and miroku got married after we killed naruku. I hope shippo alright,I wish I could've brought him with me. "kagome aren't you going to the auction?" Yuki asked. That's right i gotta go to the demon auction today and buy some demons. I know it sounds wrong but I buy them and let them live at my house however they please. It's a lot better than people who buy demons and use them as sex slaves or servants or pets. Yuki is a red panda demon. She was the first one I ever bought. She is about the same height as shippo and has red hair. She wears a pink kimono with yellow stars on it. I was wearing a pink tank top with kaki shorts and black flip flops"Yeah come on let's go." I told her. I stood up and she jumped into my arms. The demon auction has been going on for 4 years now and a year before I found a stash of a lot of money for me from my dad. We went and got into my red farire. It was about 8:30 and the auction starts at 9am giving me a half a hour to get there. Once we got there it was 8:55 am. There was about 10 demons a day at the auction. We signed in and Sat down on the front row where all the VIP sat. When the bet sayer came out he said. "Hello ladies and gentlemen welcome to the auction. Today instead of having 10 or so demons come out one by one we will have 2 groups of demons for you to bid on all and take all." Lots of people cheered. "The first group is a fox,2 dogs, and 3 wolf demons all male. And the second group coming out has a twin tail fire fox, a wolf, a dog,and a fox demon all female. Let the first group come out." Then a cage is rolled onto the stage. I was shocked at who it was. It was shippo, inuyasha, sesshomaru, kouga, ginta, and hakkuku! I tell Yuki though our mind link. 'Yuki! I know them! Those are my friends from the fudeul ara!' She looks shock as well but nods. "Ok let's start with $50,000!" The bid sayer says. I instantly say. "$400,000!" The bid sayer nods but still was a little shock. "Ok $400,000 going once! Going twice! Sold! To kagome h.!" He yells pointing at me. I stand and go up on stage. Inuyasha ,shippo, and kouga look at me and Yuki. I smile at them and gab the rights for them all from the bid sayer while there rolled away to the back to wait till I pick them up. I go back and sit down. I watch as they roll the girl group up. It was kilala,ayame,and run was in that group! "Let the bids start at $20,000!" The bid sayer. I let a few people say a few bids before I spoke. "$100,500!" The bid sayer nods and says. "Ok going once! $100,500 going twice! Sold to kagome H.!" I stand up again and go to get the papers. This time instead of going back down I follow the cage to the back where they put the cages where the demons wait to be pick up. When I get there I unlock the cages and let them all out. "Sup." I say to them. Shippo comes up to me and says. "Kagome? That you?" I smile and say. "What proof shippo. Inuyasha sit boy." Inuyasha necklace glowed then he went down. Yuki jumped out of my arms as shippo jumps into them. "Mama! I missed you so much! Inuyasha been so mean to me!" I hug him tight as he cried in my arms. "I missed you too shippo. I guess inuyasha deserve that sat then." I was surprise when I felt arms wrap around my waist and hug me. I look up and see kouga. "Sup kagome." He said. "Kagome is that the wolf that kidnapped you and said you were going to be his women." Yuki said. Kouga smirk as I blush red that would make inuyasha's clothes jealous. "You been talking about me eh." He said. I jump out of his arm and pick up Yuki after putting shippo in one arm and her in another. "This is Yuki. She is a red panda demon and the first I brought. Come on let's go to my car and go to my house before all the angry bidders come after me." They nod and follow me to the car. I found out the girl fox demon was a half demon and sango and miroku granddaughter. Supposedly their daughter fell in love with a fox demon and this was their only daughter and her name was Hitomi. Once I got to the driver seat and started the engine I heard yelling, I look behind and saw all the other bidders from the day. "Yuki! Force field now! Everyone hold on!" As I finish I push on the gas.

A hour later we finally lost them all and we were on a dirt road going towards my house when I ask. "Ok last time I remember. Rin you were human. What made you turn dog demon?" I knew already but I still wanted to tease the girl some. "Sesshomaru found some witch to turn me demon so me and him would be together forever." She said cuddling up on Sesshomaru. I smiled. "Well now I know I wasn't the only girl turn demon." I giggle as I saw shock on everyone but Sesshomaru and Yuki. "What do you mean Mama?" Shippo said. "I got a miko spell that can turn people into what demon they would be if they were born that way. I turn into a wolf demon. I just hid my ears and tail when I go out." To prove my point I let the top of the car down to blow my hair back to show my ears and pull my tail out to the top of my shorts. My tail was white and was dark gray at the tip. "So ayame did you ever give up on kouga?" She get out of her shock and says. "Yep. Now me and ginta are mated and waiting for our first child." I almost slammed on the breaks when I heard that. "Wait you and ginta. I never thought you 2 would be together." Kouga laugh. "I didn't either until 4 months ago. I thought she would never give up on me." I look at ginta and ayame to see them blushing bright red. "Kouga your embarrassing them." I said. Kouga put his arm around me. "Can't help it. She only gave on me 6 months ago. Though I never gave up on you being my women." I blush as he kissed my cheek. Everyone laugh except sesshomaru and inuyasha.

We pulled up to the gate and Yuki used her magic to open it. My house or houses(all look the same except all have different names and representing colors.) they were 6 stories mansions with a Hugh forest in the back. They all had a different name and color on the pillars at their entrance. "All the mansions have a name and color due to having a sport contest with sport across the passed 500 years. The one in the middle is the one I live in it has pink as its color and is called 'Ai' and the one on the right is called 'tsuyo' and their color is red. The one behind it is called 'Kenkō' and their color is yellow, the one in front of tsuyo is called 'Supīdo' and their color is blue. The on the left of 'Ai' is called 'Kazoku' and their color is orange the one in the back of it is called 'Doragon' and their color is black and the one in the front of 'Kazoku' is called 'Songen' and their color is purple. Finally the one in front of 'Ai' is called 'Yoshi' and their color is silver, while the one behind 'Ai' is called 'Shinrai' and that ones color is gold." I say and then take a big breath. (The names are Japanese for Ai-love/ Supīdo-speed/ tsuyo-strength/ Kenkō-health/ Kazoku-family/ Doragon-dragon/ Songen-dignity/ Yoshi-beauty/ Shinrai-trust for you people that don't know.) I turned around and smiled. " come on you guys are my friends so your rooms are near mine. I'll show you. Yuki can you tell everyone I'm back?" Yuki nods and runs off. I led everyone inside and to say the least. I think even sesshomaru was shock.

The first floor had bamboo tiles and Japanese screen doors. It looked like a Feudal era castle to say the least. "Each floor is made to a certain prospect either feudal or now and some stuff in between. Come on your rooms are on the 3rd floor." I said then we go to a elevator with some Japanese doors at the opening. Once they open we go in and I press the 3rd floor's button.

Once we got to the third floor I walked out and down the hall some. They follow behind some distance behind me. I smiled. "Just a sec guys just so you know a lot of demons are on this floor and some are really annoying and some are bigger hentais than miroku." I said turning around before we went further down the hall. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Hitomi. "Worse than grandpa?! How is that possible?!" Hitomi ask. "That question may never be answered cause I don't know they just are." I answer. Just then I felt a hand on my but and swung my foot around. Hitting someone in the head. They slam into the wall and turn visible. "Honoo I told you to stop doing that!" I was fluming. Honoo was a fire demon and a major hentai. "This is one of those hentais I was talking about. His name is honoo. It's even worse that he learned a spell that makes him invisible and visible. Though if he don't stop I going to shoot him with my arrow. I have to spell proof my room at night to make sure he don't come in. Though at least he smart enough not to touch mark females. I wish he would stop always going after me. I get tired kicking him." I explained. Honoo got up and smirk. "You act like I like you kicking me. Your kicks hurt like crazy. Sup I'm honoo a fire demon." He said. I shot him a glare and he got the message. Honoo jump up into the air and a does a backflip landing on a flame that somehow doesn't catch the place on fire. "See ya." And speeds off. "Ok I am going to beat him one of these days. Anyways here is your room sesshomaru and rin." I open the door next to us it had a white canopy bed with light blue bed sheets and the walls were white and there was bamboo flooring. "Ginta and ayame your room is across from there's." I open the doors to a room like the last one except the beding is a bunch of fur pelts and there's stone flooring and the walls are sky blue. "This one I made for demons who usually live in caves. And the other one I made to fit sesshomaru's personality. I'll come get you guys at dinner it's at 5." I said then me, shippo, Hitomi, kouga, hakkuku, and inuyasha. I showed shippo a room full of toys and stuff with a bunk bed next to mine and hakkuku a room like ginta's and ayame's except a no canopy. Inuyasha got a room that look like he was outside with a indoor tree and some other stuff he like, like a poster of ramen that was 2 doors down from mine. "So Hitomi what kind of room do you want?" I asked. She smiled and said. "I want a room like demon slayers or something. I love grandma's boomerang. Oh and I love meadows." I nodded and took her to a room next to mine. It had sky blue walls and green carpet. There was a wooden bunk bed with green covers and a boomerang just like sango's but a bit smaller. She squealed and hug me. Then ran into her room. "Alone At last. I like to share a room with you." Kouga whisper huskily into my ear wrapping his arms around my waist. I quickly got out and smiled at him. "Sorry kouga but your room across the hall from me. Come on." I take his hand lead him to his room blushing a bit. I open the door to a room with a large window and a canopy bed with brown bed sheets and wolf furs. There was stone flooring and the walls were a sky blue. I pulled him to his bed and sat down. He pulled me into his lap and put his head in the crook of my neck and breath deeply. "I missed you kagome. I thought I would never see you again." He said. "I missed you to kouga. It got really boring not seeing you and inuyasha fighting all the time and you proclaiming your love to me." I said he laugh a bit and look at me with his blue eyes. "I still do." I was shock. "Why would you wait for all that time? I left for so long and you could have found someone else..." He kiss me cutting me off. I couldn't believe that he was kissing me! Once he stop he smiled. "I don't want anyone else kagome. Your the one I want and thats all." He said then let me go. I was cherry red as I slowly walked out of the room. I went into my room and laid down on the bed. It was the same as 5 years ago except it had no school supplies and a bigger bed. I set my clock to 5 pm and got under the covers. Closing my eyes  
With my mind on the kiss.

I hit the sleep button on my alarm clock as it sang 'round and round' (don't own) and got out of bed. I thought about surprising everyone by wearing my special kimono. It was a special day so sure. The kimono was a dark pink with cherry blossom branches swirling around the sleeves. It had a hole cut in the back so my tail could go through. I put on a light pink lip gloss and eye shadow. Once I was dress and ready I went  
and got everyone for dinner I went from Furthest to closest to the elevator. So I went inuyasha,Hitomi,kouga who kissed my cheek making me blush and inuyasha growl, hakkuku, ayame, ginta, rin, and sesshomaru. Everyone else on the floor knew where to go for dinner and what time.

We ate in the woods with all the other demons from the different houses. Though due to certain demons being here. There was a lot of fights. "Kagome! What are they doing here!? I thought they were dead!" Inuyasha yelled pointing to the band of seven and the thunder brothers. "They came back to life somehow and it is my nature to help people and I guess since they ain't really human they survive all this time and I got them at the auction!" I yelled back. Yes the band of seven and the thunder brothers were alive don't know how. "You should have just left them there instead you bring them home! There not worth it!" Everyone around gasp. Everyone knows not to say that to me. Last person did was on bed rest for a month. "Inuyasha" I whisper. I then yelled."SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! EVERYONE IS WORTH IT INUYASHA! SIT SIT SIT! RIGHT NOW I THINK YOUR THE ONLY ONE NOT WORTH IT! SIT SIT SIT!" I was breathily heavily once I was done with my rant. Yuki had to put a force field around me to make sure I didn't also lunge at him. Inuyasha was about 50 feet into the ground once I was done. I took a few deep breaths and calmed down. "I'm ok Yuki. I've calm down." She nodded and drop the shield. "Wow inutrasha has done it this time." Bankotsu said. The others of the band of seven and the thunder brothers nodded. "Makes you wonder how many times kags has killed him by sitting him." Jakotsu said. Jakotsu had turn straight and was wearing a male kimono similar to his other one and his hair was pull into a low ponytail. Again all the other band of seven and the thunder brothers nodded. Jakotsu went up to me and patted my back. "Don't worry about him kags. It's normal for him to insult us. Come on go eat." I nodded and stood with a little help from jakotsu then made my way over to where we put the food. You could find a cave that I had made like a kitchen and everyone ate outside of it. The band of seven lived in doragon while the thunder brothers lived in tsuyo. I went and ate quickly and went to bed. Too tired to do anything else

**Sent from my iPhone**

**Suger: and done! well that took a while read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**{Kagome's pov..**.} (it will be like that through most of the story)

I got up to my alarm clock ringing at 7 am. Used to it from traveling all those years ago and got dress. I wore a pair of blue jeans and a plain pink t-shirt,with a jean jacket that went to my elbows and went mid chest. I walk out of my room and knock on kouga's door. "Kouga you awake?" I asked through the door. I heard shuffling and then the door open to see a wide awake kouga. "Sup kagome. What brings you here this early in the morning?" He asked. I giggle and smiled at him. "Well today I don't have to save demons from being bought and so me and Yuki are going out and I was wondering if you could make sure everyone gets to the eating area by 10 that's when breakfast starts. Don't boss people though cause I make sure they are able to live without rule. Though you can boss your old pack I guess." I said he frowned. "Aww why couldn't I go with you? I would love for you to show me around." He wrapped his arms around my waist as he said that. "Sorry maybe next time. Gotta go collet the lists of stuff for each house so me and Yuki can go. Bye kouga I'm counting on you." I jumped out his arms and walk to the elevator. Yuki lived on the second floor. I knocked on her door and she opened it. Her room like a forest with a bunch of trees painted on the walls and green carpets with some trees planted around the room and a hammock. Today Yuki was wearing a blue kimono with light blue swirls on it. "Ready to go Yuki." I said as she jump into my arms. She nodded and we went to go collet the list. There was a paper on each bottom floor where if one demon needed something whenever me and Yuki went out we would get it all they would do is write the item and their name beside it on the list.

Once we collected all the list we went to the garage and got out my bike. It was a red motercycle with a passenger basket connected to it. Yuki jumped in the passenger basket and got on her helmet with was dark blue with her name in silver across the front on while I sat on the driver seat and got on mine which was pink with my name in black across the top. We rode out the garage and Yuki open and closed the gate for us. I love days like these. No worries, no auction, peace and quiet. We rode to town and stop in front of the mall. We had a lot of shopping to do.

**[4 hours later]**

We got back loaded with stuff. I still wonder how we carry it all back and not lose a single thing. Once we were back I was tackle on the ground by many young demons. "Big sister kagome did you buy us toys and candy like you promised." Suiteki asked. Suiteki was a young water demon with dark blue hair that went mid back and was pulled into a medium ponytail. She was wearing a light purple kimono with pink swirls on the sleeves. I had bought the kimono for her cause she was always happy and it made me happy. I smiled at her and nodded. Taking out a bunch of water guns and water ballons and a sucker. "Make sure you prank honoo good. I got a little fox demon name shippo that could be great help to you. He should be in his room. How about you help me with bringing everyone there things then Ill let you meet him." She smiled at another helper in her scream and nodded.

Once we were done. I took Suiteki up to shippo's room. She lives on the fourth floor one floor above mine. I knock on shippo's door and asked. "Shippo you in there? I have someone who wants to meet you." He open the door and asked me. "Who's that Mama?" "This is Suiteki. She's a water demon and I thought you two would want to play together. She loves to play pranks on people. Mostly honoo." Suiteki jump out of my arms and smiled at shippo. "Want to help me prank the prevert fire demon dude?" She asked. Shippo smiled and nodded. She gave him a water gun and a few water ballons. "Oh yeah Suiteki. Yellow dragon coming over later." Suiteki grin got bigger. "Really?! Hooray I love it when he comes!" She squealed. Shippo and Suiteki ran off to go start planning. I laugh and went to my room. I was about to close the door when I felt arms wrap around my waist and kouga put his head on my shoulder. This always made my heart speed up and I don't know why. "Hey kagome." He said. I smiled at him. "Hey kouga." I said. "Kagome I was wondering if you let me court you. I don't want anyone else to have you so I thought since your a wolf demon. We could do I wolf demon courting." I was shocked. What do I say. I know I like him so maybe. "Kouga ..."

Sent from my iPhone


	3. Chapter 3

**{kagome's pov...}**

"Kouga give me some time to think about it. I will let you know tomorrow morning." I said. He just nodded and let go. I walked into my room and closed the door. I fell onto my bed and sighed. "I know your there Kusa so come on out." A teenage girl came through the window. She had green hair that went to her shoulders and had light blue leaves weave in it. She wore a green kimono with cherry blossoms on it. She was a earth demon and a great spy. "I can't believe you knew I was there. I was silent and everything." I chuckled at her pout. Me and her were good friends. She had a room three doors left. " I saw some blue leaves and knew it was you. Why were you spying?" She sat on the bed next to me and smiled. "I want to know if you will or not court him. He would be a good mate for you and you two were friends in the fuedal era and he has been in love with you for over 500 years." She went on and on about the things that she knew and the good things and one bad thing. Other demons would get jealous. "Ok I guess I could give him a shot. Just go and let me get some sleep." I told her. She smiled at me and walk out the door. "Ok g'night." "Goodnight." I closed the door and got under the covers. Going into a dreamless sleep.

**{the next day}**

The next day I woke up right before sunrise and put on a t-shirt that said. 'Wolves are awesome!' And a pair of jeans. I walked out of my room an into yuki's room. She was wearing a plain green kimono with a yellow sash. "Mornin." I said. "Morning kags. Did you tell kouga if you would court with him yet?" She said looking at me. "How did you know that?!" "Kusa told me and she said that you were going to say yes so go tell him." I mumble 'I'm gonna get Kusa for telling.' And walked to kouga's room. I knocked on the door. "Kouga you awake it's me, kagome." The door open and kouga came out only wearing the fur around his waist. I blushed at the sight of his chest and said. "I decided if I wanted to court with you or not." He just looked at me. "I decided yes I would." Kouga just smiled a huge grin and pulled me into his chest. "That's great kagome! This is gonna be a great courting!" I just smiled back. I just thought of how life would be like for now on.

_**Suger: I know it short but I have major writers block and a bunch more stories to write. **_

_**Alex: maybe cause you won't work on one story at a time!**_

_**Suger: shut up Alex. Anyways please review and I shall update longer chapters.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Suger: I finally got an idea of what I could do for my stories._**

**_Alex: really? What? Work on one at a time?_**

**_Suger: no more like. Hakuōki, monday. Tokyo mew mew, Tuesday. Break on wesday. Inuyasha Thursday. Pokémon, on Friday. Everything else on saturday and Sunday. _**

**_Alex: I like my idea better._**

**_Suger: of course you do. But I would make a lot of people sad who read my stories if I did that. Also my head would explode if I did that from ideas. I already get daily headaches from ideas._**

**_Alex: I know cause you own me and I live in your head half the time. You don't own nothing but me and your OCs and stories ideas._**

**_Suger: *sigh* don't remind me. At least I can own my stories and let people read them. Someday I will own an anime!_**

**_Alex: in your dreams ahh aki! Stay away!_**

Yuki and me ran to the car not even eating breakfast. We had slept in due to training for 'the demon games' where we do a bunch of different sports. They were next week and all the houses were training. I turned on the car as we jumped in and got our seat belts on. We quickly drove away from the houses and to the city. I hoped we weren't to late.

We parked the car at the house and got out. Today we had saved three dragons from becoming slaves. Yuki went to show them around like she always did and I went to my store I was building for everyone. I was building it by myself as a surprise for everyone so they could get what they wanted whenever they wanted to. I would have coins made for them to buy the stuff and everything. It was half way done and I wanted it finished by the end of the week so I could show it to everyone at the end of the games. I picked up some wood and jumped up to the top of the roof. I already had a hammer and nails up there. "Time to get started."

(Kouga's pov...)

I looked around for kagome. Yuki said she went wherever she went when she disappeared. Kagome wasn't in her room or the eating grounds. She also wasn't at our house's training grounds for the games. I walked down a small makeshift path following her scent. She also smelled like sweat and a bit of blood. What was she doing so far from the houses. I finally walked into a clearing with a big store made of wood and kagome on top of it cursing at herself. "What are you doing kagome?" She looked at me shocked. "Kouga? What are you doing here?" I jumped up on top with her. "Looking for my woman. Now why are you here and what is with this store?" I sat down next to her and she sighed. "You can't tell anyone. This is a secret. It's a store I'm building for all the demons here. I wanted it as a surprise and your the first to know about it." I nodded and pulled her into my lap. I kissed the top of her head. "How about I help you then. That way it would be done twice as fast. Also I could be around you more." She looked up at me and nodded, smiling. "That's a great idea! I didn't think I could it done all by myself." I smirk and stole a quick kiss from her lips and helped her up.

(Kagome's pov..)

We finished the roof in a flash and started working on the shelves for the inside of the store. I'm glad kouga started helping. It made work a lot easier and it was fun. "Kouga want to see who can finish the most before dinner?" He looked at me and smirk. "Your on." I smirk back and told him go. This was gonna be fun.

"I win!" I pouted about losing. He barely beat me. He just had one more shelf put up than me. He picked me up and started carrying me bridal style. "Kouga?! What are you doing?!" He kept on carrying me. "I'm carrying my woman." I frowned at him. "I can walk by myself and you may be attacked." He looked at me. "By who?" I sighed. "By my many suitors. Got at least 20 or 30 in each house." Yeah I got a lot of suitors for my heart. Like bankotsu, jakotsu, hiten, and a lot more. "If its for you then I will deal with it." I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I really don't want any fighting right now kouga. So please put me down. " he sighed but nodded. He put me down and I got a foot away apart between us. "You own me tonight though." I nodded and we started walking again talking about random things.

_**Suger: there finally done. Sorry I took so long. I'm also sorry it's a little short.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Suger: hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter of the demon auction! Sorry ita about 11:30 pm here and I just finished the band of eight's chapter so I could post this one. Own nothing but OCs!**_

* * *

That night when I was walking to my room kouga pulled me in to his. "Woah!" I said as I landed in his chest. He laughed and brought me over to the bed. "I told you that you owned me." I nodded blushing a bit. He quickly closed the door and locked it. He turned back towards me and took off his top armer showing his chest. I blushed even more at the sight of it. It wasn't to buff and it had a good set of scars of it from battles but they just added to his manliness. "Like what you see?" I blushed even more and nodded tearing my eyes away from his chest. He chuckle and came over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggled into my neck kissing it while also petting my tail that was out. I gasped at the sensation. He turned me around and kissed my lips in a passionate kiss. I kissed back with equal passion and gab his tail. He gasp and I stuck my tongue into his mouth. I explored his mouth with my tongue and he moaned. Our tongues fought for dominance and he won. We parted and were both panting for air. I laid my head on his chest and sighed happily. "That was awesome *pant pant*" he nodded and laid down on the bed with his arms wrap around me. I snuggled even further into his chest and closed my eyes. "Love you kouga." He pulled me a bit closer and kissed the top of my head. "Love you too kagome." I then fell into a peaceful sleep.

(1 week later)

It was time for the demon games and everyone were wearing there team color in some way. Which meant almost all the boys in my house were just wearing a pink anklet since it wasn't much yet it stilled showed. I was wearing a pink half top with kakie shorts, I also had ankle height socks and hiking boots. Yuki, Suiteki, and Kusa were all wearing pink kimonos, Yuki's had flames circling her waist, suiteki's had blue waves on hers, while kusa's had green leaves on hers. Kouga was standing right behind me smiling. We had finished the store yesterday and stocked it as well. We waited for all the other demons to show and once I was sure everyone was here I stood on a stage that had been set up by the eating grounds. "Hey everyone! It time for the demon games!" Everyone cheered and I had to cover my sensitive ears by the sound. "I know a lot of you are new so I shall explained how it works. The demon games consist of ten games from the pass 500 years. We start from newest to oldest. You must work together with your house to win the games. The house that wins the most games gets the demon games award put in their house and this year there is also a surprise for the members of that house!" Again another cheer. How do they stand the noise when there closer then me? "Ok then let the games begin!"

* * *

_**Suger: sorry it's so short I was running out of ideas. Hope you like the fluff scene at the beginning. See you later! Review! **_


End file.
